The present invention relates to equipment for cutting particularly a paper web with a water jet, which equipment includes support and positioning means and a cutting head supported on them extending in the operating position to the edge part of the paper web, in which there is a support surface arranged at least beneath the edge part and, above it, at least one nozzle for forming a cutting jet with the aid of high-pressure water, which nozzle is set in such a way that the edge part travels between the support surface and the nozzle, in order to cut an edge strip from the paper web.
Finnish publication print number 98346 discloses equipment for cutting the edge of a paper web. In this case, for the actual cutting, the equipment includes a nozzle for forming a cutting jet with the aid of high-pressure water, and a surface arranged beneath the nozzle. In the cutting situation, the paper web travels between the nozzle and the surface, so that the water jet cuts the paper web. There is a hole in the surface for the cutting jet and, at this point beneath the surface, there are outlet connections for removing the cutting water from the equipment. The surface is also termed a table, the location of which together with the nozzle can be adjusted in the cross direction of the paper web.
Despite the hole in the surface and blasts of air direction towards the cutting point and the outlet connections, a lump of paper fibers and fillers accumulates very quickly on the surface after the cutting point. The problem appears particularly when cutting paper grades with a high filler content. The problem is the same, both in the above and in other known equipment. In principle, the equipment is designed in such a way that the paper web is only just separated from the surface by an air cushion. In practice, either the edge strip that has just been cut, or even the entire paper web can touch or catch on the lump, which usually results in a web break. The lump also interferes with the creation of the air cushion. The surface can be manually cleaned during a maintenance shutdown, but when the equipment is operating, the surface cannot be kept clean by means of the known art, despite the air blasts. Reliably operating cutting would, however, be a precondition for successful continuous paper production.